Heroes of amity park
by Jkthelemonking
Summary: The ultimate enemy actually killed his friends and family. But after advice from clockwork he goes to recruit his only living relative. Can the world really handle two phantoms in one place. And what other heroes are running around.Rate and Review newname
1. Danny informed of Dani

This is the start of Redone Phantoms, a redo of the end of Ultimate enemy and subquent episodes , with both Dani and Danny. Send me feedback.

Well, if you saw the episode, it is now at the part where Dark Danny is locked away and the Nasty burger just went boom.

Amity Park

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!" Danny said horrified as all his family and friends died in a massive explosion. " All of the effort of traveling through Time, and all of that and nothing changed"

" Oh, but something did change" Clockwork said suddenly appearing with the two observants. " You faced your darkness and while these; highly wise people say I can't revive people" he said with slight annoyance " but there is another in your family, and she has power. Go to Vlad's for some, quote search and rescue" he said before they dissapeared as Danny sighed and flew off. This time, he was thought dead as a human

Somewhere in Coldorado

Danny phased into Vlad's elaborate labortory while invisible and noticed a girl sitting around, quite and alone. She was about 12, with black hair, a red hat and blue jacket and pants with big blue shoes. " Danielle, could you give me a hand in the genetics lab with your brothers" Vlads voice was heard by them both as girl Danielle eyes glowed and ran off. Danny followed still invisible into a labratory and noticed Vlad and several horrific looking ghosts. " Now Danielle, as you know an explosion has supposedly killed Daniel, but I highly doubt that is true. He has the power and DNA that all of you have, so my children scour the area and find Daniel so you can all be stabelized as my children" Vlad began to speak to them

" Wait those guys are clones of me, but Clockwork, did he mean the little girl" Danny wondered. He then noticed that the clones began to fly off towards the town of Amity Park.

" Yes I did mean her. She views Vlad like her father, but he really is using her. What does that mean to you seing your own flesh and blood being enslaved unknown to her" Clockwork said suddenly appearing invisble to all but him as Time stopped briefly before dissapearing and time began to flow again

" Huh, how do I get her to help me" Danny thought to himself before floating upwards into another room. This was Vlad's shrine to Maddy. " Okay this place is sorta creepy, lets redecorate" he said begining to blast around destroying the room. Eventually a skeleton looking clone appeared and began to attack him. " Hey copy can you take this" he said charging up a ghost blast and blowing a hole through its center. It then melted down into ectoplasm.

" Wait, something has happened to clone number 1, wait what happened to my shrine, Danielle go to my shrine and bring the others. Intruder alert

I will expand this story if someone reviews this story.


	2. Join Dani

Please thank on of my favorite Authors KrspaceT who has allowed me the use of his signiture OC for this story only after he read it and sent me a message. However please send comments to me though as I am writing the story and not him

Time suddenly stopped again. " Wait, what" Danny started to say before another figure appeared. " Clockwork?"

" Yes Danny, but I must grant you a power before you would get it, the observants have allowed it" Clockwork sighed before snapping his fingers. " Congradulations you know have ice powers" he said before dissapeared again

" Okay" Danny said confused before the other clones, Dani included appeaerd. She flew at him angry. He understood well that she was loyal to Vlad in a sort of father daughter way. So knowing that he used his new ice powers and froze her. This made her look frozen and bassicly dead but actually she was alive and able to only hear and see what was going on. Danny wasted no time in destorying the other clones before Vlad appeared.

" So you survived the explosion. What do you plan to do now. What about joining me. After all, its not like anyone else is in the waiting" he snickered before the Ice broke and Dani broke out.

" Cheese logs, she heard that" he muttered before he blasted them both. Dani was weak and Danny exhauseted after that so as the struggled, Vlad chuckled evily.

" Step away from them" a voice called. Then from an explosion of light unvieled a tall man with brown hair and green robes like that of Obi Wan Kenobi.

" Who are you" Danny asked

" Danny, I am the intergalactic warrior from another dimmension. My name is Thomas"

" Thomas, ha what a wimpy name. What are you going to do, tie me to the railroad tracks and run me over with a train ( pun on Thomas's name)" however instead Thomas drew out his green lightsabre and slashed it to the ground, sending an energy pillar flying at Vlad. Screaming he was flung a great distance away. When vlad landed, he was hearing Chinese

" So you are the Danny here" Thomas asked

" Danny here?"

" Complicated, and this must be Danielle, or Dani as she perfers"

" Yes, thats my name" she said sadly.

Sincerly Danny put his hand on her shoulder " Come on, you are Family to me. My only left" he said perking her up. Danny actually was going to care for her

" Now, I have speaken to your clockwork, and we have a surprise for you both" he said opening a light portal. Glancing at eachother uncertain, they walked through it


	3. D tower

Been a while. New Chapter. Thank you KrspaceT for lending me your OC for this story and giving me details of what he should say. Watch for a big brother reference

" So, uh who are you anyway" Dani asked.

" I am Thomas, a legendary hero. I have come because of what has happened here"

" You mean my family and friends other that Dani dead?" Danny asked.

" Yes, you see I have watched the tales of you both from many different posibilties. You see there are many Danny's, many Vlad's yes even many Box Ghost's across the flows of time and space. I have influenced two of such tales other than this. And something else is of worry"

" What, well you lost me at the begining but the end man" Danny pressed.

" Yes but yet still more. It seems as though several heroes, those normally found in other worlds off your own, are reincarnated in your Amity Park. That and increased Ghost activity of an unknown purpose is why I have prepeared this" Thomas explained before unvieling a giant D on the side of a cliff overlooking a never touched beach below a great forest ( I am playing Amity Park somewhere in Californa).

" This is hero central" Thomas explained " holographicly hidden" and going inside of it a large control room, giant computer, ghost portal with locks all the fenton gear. Walking away from it they saw rooms of all kinds, kitchens, bathrooms, entertainment centers and bedrooms.

" You may decorate them as you please, the rest is up to you all. And I would be ready for action soon" he said glancing at the computer, with a giant alert on it. It showed Skulker reacing havoc across the city. " But not with me. I have my own worlds and realm to deal with" and with that he left

" So, Cousin, you ready to become a hero" Danny asked.

" Danny, I have only know you for a little bit" Dani said nervously. But then Danny placed his hand on her shoulder.

" Dani, let go of the past, it is the present now." Nodding after the encouragment, they flew off to deal with Technus

Meanwhile

" I, technus will take control of all the new programs and other things here at Jeff's Tecnotronics" he gloated as he was being covered in computers, I pods and all sorts of devices. But then a blast of ghost energy struck him. Danny was hovering nearby, hand glowing green.

" Curses, its the ghost boy. I thought you were dead". Now Danny neaded a cover story to hide his connection to the dead

" Sorry geek man, I got some luck and I beat that ghost. But the cost was great. Those people who died. It feels wrong to fly across the city, and not here, I Jack Fenton will rip you apart molocule by molocule. And thus, to stop any more civilian deaths, I got some help"

" Help, who would help" Technus began before a ghost ray blasted him. From under him as a specter came Dani.

" What is this, your girlfriend, fan girl, clone?" Technus asked. Noticing Dani's eye twitching angrily, Danny stepped in

" Amity Park and annoying Ghost, this is my cousin; Dani Phantom. That is spelled D A N I phantom and her parents asked me to train her, take her under my wings and help her become a hero. So now you have two heroes" With that they charged up ghost rays and blasted Technus away before a fenton thermos trapped him.

Several hours later

" And that was the scene where local ghost hero, Danny Phantom showed off his new ghost fighing partner; Dani Phantom in helping him defend the city. So, how many Phantom relatives are there. Well we don't know, but stay tuned for updates"

" Not bad there Cus, at least you aren't inviso jill" Danny said taking a bite of some potato chips. Sipping a soda, Dani agreed. They were in the Base's TV room.

" It feels good to be a hero. But something is confusing me"

" What"

" I used my powers, and I didn't feel like I was melting" Dani said confused before she noticed a metal disk in the couch cushion. Picking it up, she pressed a button

" Thomas report, part 1 of newest world influnced. Dani, I have met clones, and replicas alike, but she is different. She has her own mind, her own will. When she was frozen, I snuck on her a special chemical i discovered and tested on the two dani's I have met previous. This stabalizes her, puts her on a path like Danny himself. But does evil follow. That I don't know. Insert into computer for Data on possible heroes in your world."


	4. Tech Girl

Well, you guys can review for every chapter?

Hero list volume 1 ( first one and not all guarenteed)

Aang: ability control of air, water, earth and fire; bald monk

Jaypaw: ability fire and lightning; cat

Sari: Tech powers: red head girl

Ben: omnitrix: wierd watch

" So, these guys are some of the heroes that might pop up here" Dani asked.

" Yep, but so what. Are we like the Justice league or something?" Danny asked in return.

" Like, you mean protecting more than Amity Park?"

" Yep"

"Meanwhile

" I am proud to declare the opening of Amity Park's own Sumdac Systems buisness tower. " a short black haired man said to a gathering cloud. Sumdac systems was a buisness that operated robotics. It was headquartered in Detroit but due to the car fallout buisness moved out west to Amity Park.

" Sari, I sounded; cool right" the man, Issac Sumdac asked his 16 year old red headed, blue eyed Daughter Sari. Both of them were tanned skinned.

" It sounded perfect Dad. So I'm going to this school, Casper high right" she said in response.

Back to D tower

" And now Sumdac Systems has moved to Amity Park. This historic movement of the multi million dollar corporation will help improve our local business."

" Sumdac Systems, what do they do?" Dani asked sipping a soda.

" They build robotics. Their robots are becoming big in big buisnesses. If I remember from the magazine article I read, the owner is Issac sumdac whose wife is dead and has never remarried. Strange for big busness people and his daughter is Named Sari Sumda... wait Sari" Danny said shocked almost choking on his chips. Dani also stared at him. Is she the Sari?

3 days later

" Okay class. I am handing back your tests. Ugg, horrible, horrific, wrong, dumb, oh wait" Mr. Lancer said giving test scores back to the class.

" Wait, I didn't fail, did I" Sari asked worried.

" No miss sumdac, you got a A+ the best in the class" he said happily.

" Nerd. What a sumterd" Dash said boldly.

" Uggh, a smart pretty girl. This can't be normal" Paulina sighed. With that the bell rang and Sari left the room. So she was smart and pretty. What was wrong with that! Famous, smart, pretty she was. Growling she was happy school was over. If only she knew that her dream was about to come true...

_" Hello" Sari said calling in her dream she was remembering. Then she remembered her flying alongside heroes. Danny Phantom, Dani Phantom others..._

_Team up or fail_

" I, vortex will destory this town" the ghost Vortex said gloatingly and began spurring storms all around Amity park. Flying at him the phantoms struck him hard and sent him flying back a little.

" You, you deffy me, Vortex" he said before summoning consentrated lightning and blasting the phantoms . Leaping over it mid air it blew up a building. Quickly flying to save the people inside Danny then blasted Vortex. But he was too powerfull. Cackling he fired massive lightning into a ghost shield both of them were using to protect the rest of the city. But they needed a new hero to help them...

" Whow" Sari said seeing the violence. It was then she felt power inside her. Then in a blue flash plane wing thing grew on her back and metal covered her body and a helmet formed over her head transforming her into a half human robot.

" Whoa, I am like a super hero" she said with a metalic ringing voice. Knowing what she had to do she flew at the ghost. Smashing in to it is went flying. Giving the ghosts a knod, she summoned a blue orb in her hand and fired it along with ghost beams from the others. Striking Vortex he fell to the ground before the ghost phermos got him.

" Who are you" Dani asked, with a noticable microphone from the press below. Thinking fast she came up with a name.

" Names Tech Girl. I am here to help you"


	5. The four amigas's

This idea is far fetched, but I don't care as long as I can do it. So make me a duck and give me a onion stick; well that was wierd pokemon humor. Far'fetched!!!! Laugh now or else.

" Okay so let me get this straight. You are half human, half ghosts" Sari asked as Tech girl at D tower.

" Ding the answer is correct" Danny replied.

" And Dani is your clone made by another half ghost"

" I don't like to talk about it, but yes" Dani sighed

" And you want me as part of a super hero team? Cause I'm in" Sari said happily.

" Okay, that was easy. So your Sari Sumdac, the heir of sumdac systems?"

" Yes, yes I am" Sari said absently while fiddling with a ear communicator. It was broken but closing her eyes it glowed blue and was repaired.

" Wait, you go to Casper right? Do you have a class with Dash and or Paulina. Because if you do, let me tell you those two are annoying. Dash is a bully and Paulina is a creppy fan girl."

" Have those two, it isn't illegal to blast them to bits is it" Sari joked " well not really but those two hate me. They say I'm pretty and smart and that is a bad thing"

" Don't, trust me if you have powers it is best that you avoid showing them off in public. Of course phasing out your chin to avoid punches or something won't hurt."

Next day, Saturday

Yawning Sari woke up and got out of bed. After getting dress and taking a shower she went down to the kitchen and noticed her dad wasn't around. Sighing she checked his lab, he was always locking himself in some project when all of a sudden a bunch of people sprang out yelling

SURPRISE

" Ah, what was that for... Wait Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup!" Sari said in disbilef. Her father and there's, Professor Utonium were old friends and back about eight years ago they were playmates. ( Okay, I'm using there looks from Fusionfall, they were the best ones I could imagine that fit, and not rocker Buttercup)

" Sari, we came here as soon as we heard. I can't belive you moved here" Blossom said hugging Sari.

" We even go to the same school, we all share Gym class together, last class. But we were absent yesterday so we didn't see you" Buttercup told her.

" Wait, wasn't your dad taller last time" Bubbles said absently " But who cares it is so nice to see you" and with that all of them went in a tight hug


	6. Capture the flag

Uh, reviewers. What you all in Readers anymous

Hello I am _instert name here _and I am a review aholic

Please give me reviews, or else this story will eternally petrified. I miss the Powerpuff girls

well also I am changing the name of the story to something else

Monday

" Okay Dad see ya after school" Sari called as she and Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup walked to school. But would today be any better

" He look is sumterd; wait why are you with the big three" Dash said shocked.

" Big three?"Sari said confused

" Don't ask. The school kids kinda started that" Blossom said sighing. " It is because we three sisters are big in all school fields individually. I am the smartest always getting A's and won the science fair three years running"

" I'm probably the most liked" Bubbles noted " I am always getting invites to everything; dates, decathalons, parties, bat nitz fas even secret socities/ clubs"

" I am the so called best athlete, and Dash leave my friend alone or else" Buttercup threatening before punching a nearby tree, causing it to shake violently and knocking off a few apples which the four grabbed in their hands.

" O..okay" Dash said scared before running off.

" You don't like him, do you" Sari asked.

" He's a stupid jerk. Of course he respects me, I gave him a concussion once" Buttercup grinned. " He was teasing Blossom about her braces back in 5th grade"

" Don't ask" Bubbles wispered " Blossom hates to dwell on those horrid looking ( Jimmy from Ed, Edd and Eddy) braces and Buttercup got suspended for two days. At least the principal let her off easy because she was protecting Blossom from bullying"

" I won't, say you are willing to do it again, right?"

Lunch

" Man, I'm starving" Buttercup said sitting down at the lunch table with Bubbles, Blossom and Sari. But opening their lunch box's the utoniums got a big surprise, an unwelcome one.

" Buttercup, did you forget to put the milk in, again" Blossom said angirly.

" If I say no will you buy it?"

" And on spicy chicken day too"

" Hey I got some loose change in my pocket, I could get something from the vending machine" Sari told them.

" Thank you, that would be nice" bubbles told her and Sari walked over to the vending machine on the other side of the room. Taking some quarters from her pocket she got two sodas and was getting a third when the last quarter fell out and rolled into a air vent on the ground nearby. Annoyed she called Danny via her hidden ear phone

D tower

" Okay Danny, I was thinking of moving that couch 90 degrees to the left, with a coffe table in the middle, perhaps a lamp there" Dani was saying about re decorating the TV room when on the computer screen a image of Sari appeared.

" Uh, whats up Sari" Danny asked.

" Danny, I was getting sodas for my friends when my last quarter fell into the air vent. Should I use my power and have the machine ignore that quarter missing or should I randomly select one of my friends to not get one?"

" Sari, I see what you mean. I had incidents like that before. If that happened I usually just used my powers and later put the extra quarter in. But who are your friends anyway?"

" Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium"

" The big three. You are friends with them!" Danny said impressed.

" Knew them for three years back in Detroit"

" Then I would do it not just for fairness but since Buttercup could break your spine" Danny humored before Sari turned her comunicator off. Then closing her eyes the machine's countdown increased by 1 quarter and then three sodas came out. Bringing them over to her friends they said their thanks.

Gym

" Okay class today the game is Capture the flag. I'm sure you know the rules" the gym teacher told them

" Two teams, the objective is to get the other teams flag across the line. If your flag is pulled you are out and no concussions" Dash told them staring at Buttercup daringly.

" Okay team captains are; Buttercup and Dash no concussions. Pick your players"

Buttercup picked first " Blossom"

" Quan"

" Bubbles"

" Valerie"

" Sari"

" Paulina"

well random people now

Blowing the wistle the game began. The teams were evenly matched so by about the end of the game

Buttercuo 0

Dash 0

All the people left were Sari, Buttercup Dash and Quan. Quan ran at goal but Sari ripped his flag off. But Buttercup was running back with the flag. Angirly Dash ripped her flag off. Now a little annoyed Sari snuck off to get the flag. Grabbing it she ran across the line as Dash got theirs. Wishing she could go faster she felt small wheels form on her feet that allowed her to run just fast enough to cross the line two seconds before Dash.

" Game over, Sari won it for her team" And with that the four got in a big group hug but Dash said angirly

" I will get you for that


End file.
